Un Encuentro
by Lauras de la noche
Summary: Bella ha continuado con su vida. La familia Cullen la extraña. Un encuentro inesperado por una pequeña personita. pos-luna nueva Two-shot


Un encuentro

Bella POV

Habían pasado ya 6 años desde la última vez que los vi, a él y a su familia, desde la última vez que pisé Forks y desde que vi aquellos paisajes que un tiempo llegué a odiar y que ahora extraño; 6 años que no he visto a mis padres.

El primer año lo pasé muy mal y pensé que no soportaría un día más de vida, viví en una desolación en la cual no quiero recordar ni ahora ni nunca, lloré como jamás pensé que se podría pero eso es agua pasada.

El segundo año fue más soportable y seguí con mis estudios, solo que en aquel año me convertí en la típica chica que 3 cosas gobernaban su mundo: sexo, drogas y alcohol. Me acosté con tantos chicos que ahora no llegó a recordar sus nombres, tantas borracheras me cobraron la factura con un problema en el hígado que fue atendido rápidamente aun así no aprendí la lección. Mis calificaciones bajaban cada día más, aquellas desveladas me la afectaban a tal punto de dormirme en clase, en la universidad era conocida como una de las más facilonas (N/A1 y 2: para los k no entiendan puta) y para poder mantenerme a mí y a las parrandas llegué a trabajar como striper más que nada para poder mantener mi adicción al alcohol, en mis trabajos de la noche hasta los maestros llegaron a contratarme, cosa que ayudo a comprarme las calificaciones y era raro el día que estaba sobria. Al ingerir alcohol mis problemas y pasado se nublaban hasta el punto que sentía que era feliz de nuevo aunque solo fuera una ilusión. (N/A 1 y 2: escuchar Ricardo Arjona: tu reputacion)

A mis 19 años recibí una estupenda noticia que fue la que me ayudó a seguir adelante y dejar a mis fantasmas y adicciones atrás aunque representó un gran reto en mi vida en especial con la bebida y la mala reputación. Pude superar los obstáculos y seguir adelante.

Asistí a terapias con la psicóloga Débora que actualmente es una de mis grandes amigas, ella me ayudó a perdonar aquellas personas que me hicieron tanto daño en el pasado y estuve en rehabilitaciones aun así estuve apunto de caer en la tentación varias veces pero aquel ángel me ayudo a ser lo suficiente fuerte para salir adelante.

Ahora, 3 años después, estaba totalmente rehabilitada y me gradué con honores en la carrera de literatura y letras y actualmente tengo un buen trabajo de editora y ya he publicado mi segundo libro.

En ese momento me encontraba en el centro comercial de Chicago, en unas horas tendría una firma de autógrafos en una librería. Observábamos un estante y le pregunté a mi acompañante.

-¿Quieres algo?

Al no haber contestación me alarmé y giré rápidamente la cabeza pero gran sorpresa me llevé al no encontrar a nadie. Sentí como mi corazón empezaba a bombear cada vez más rápido y mis respiraciones a ser más agitada mientras en mi pecho se formaba una gran opresión por la preocupación que me invadía en ese momento mientras giraba millones de veces para ver si la encontraba entre aquel tumulto de gente. Más no estaba allí.

Alice POV

Los chicos y yo nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial en una de mis ahora pocas salidas. Yo los había obligado a hacer algo más que estar en casa recordando a aquella persona que significo mucho para toda la familia. Edward era el más lastimado, él había regresado a nosotros hacia ya 2 años después de 4 años de ausencia desde que dejo a _ella_ en aquel bosque de Forks sin darnos siquiera el gusto de despedirnos. Su mención puro de su nombre es tabú. Al estar nosotros atrapados en el tiempo mirándolo correr los minutos no nos afectan como a los humanos. A lo que causa un dolor interminable y para siempre al no olvidar tan fácilmente. Los vampiros, creo que yo, somos en esencia unos meros observadores de la vida que ven a todos moverse más nosotros casi no cambiamos. Y cuando lo hacemos es un cambio radical que nos afecta más de lo que quisiéramos. _Aquella_ humana por la que aun sufríamos por su ausencia ya nos debió de haber olvidado y rehecho su vida, y aunque nos alegra también nos duele ya que no tenemos esa oportunidad y no podemos volver a tenerla.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no regrese a mi realidad hasta que sentí unos pequeños jalones en mi pantalón. Al mirarla me sorprendí al ver que era una niña de aproximadamente 3 años de edad y me dijo con la voz más dulce que haya oído en mi existencia.

-Quiero a mi mami

Me dijo con ojos llorosos que me partieron el corazón. Me puse de rodillas para quedar a la misma altura. Me percaté que mis hermanos nos rodeaban, Rosalie, la amante de los niños, repitió la misma acción que yo para quedar sacando una cabeza a nosotras los chismosos de mis hermanos para no quedarse atrás se inclinaron hacia nosotras.

-¿Dónde está tu mami?- pregunté con mi voz más tierna.

Me miró a los ojos y unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a invadir aquellos ojitos de color tan familiar: chocolate.

-No sé- dijo apenas en un susurro y es cuando empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

Se dejo caer al piso al tiempo que gritaba por querer ver a su madre. Rosalie la levantó en brazos y trato de consolarla pero la niña no cedía.

-Está asustada- comentó Jasper

Edward se acercó a la niña con curiosidad y cautela. Observó aquellos ojos que en momento no hacia más que derramar lágrimas, él, en un gesto sorprendente, le acarició la mejilla y la niña le extendió las manos hacia él, él lo dudó un momento pero al final la terminó acomodando en su regazo.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

-Dalila Penelope

-Hermoso nombre-conteste sonriendo

-¿no creen que un helado sería buena idea para tranquilizarla?- preguntó Emmett íbamos a reprocharle el inútil comentario cuando Dalila empezó a dar pequeños aplausos de gusto al escuchar la palabra helado.

-Chocolate, por favor

Todos soltamos una pequeña risita al escucharla. Rosalie y Emmett fueron por el helado, despues de 5:95:83 minutos -creanme los conte-

-¿Ya pudiste ver quién es la madre de la niña?- le preguntó Jazz a Edward

-No la imagen es borrosa todavía ¿Alice, has visto algo?

-No, nada-contesté con un poco de desepción en mi voz. Claro que toda la conversación la hicimos a velocidad vampírica .

-Esos ojos y ese pelo me recuerdan a ella- comentó Edward en un susurro apenas audible para los vampiros.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando aparecieron Rose y Emmett con el helado. Dalila se bajo rápidamente de los brazos de Edward y se sentó en una banca que había a lado para comerse su rico helado de chocolate. Rosalie se sentó a lado de ella, despues de unos minutos todos nos dimos cuenta de cómo Edward se tensaba.

-¿qué te ocurre?- Emmett le preguntó

-Ya sé quién es su mamá- repicó con voz adolorida y un tanto temblorosa.

Al ver que no decía nada Rosalie le pregunto un tanto desesperada:

-Pues... ¡¿qué esperas?!-

-Es..._Bella_... –susurró dejandonos atónitos. Todos volteamos a observar a la pequeña niña sentada, ahora feliz, en el banco.

Fue cuando escuchamos esa voz tan conocida y a la vez tan desconocida en estos últimos años...

-DALILA!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

-Hola gente d este mundo- lau 2

-hey!!!!!! kawaii------- lau 1

-¿Nos extrañaron?! - lau 2

-lau 2 tranquilizate estas muy estesada!!!----lau 1

-claro q NOO, no vez q no puedo escribir bn, mejor hablemos d esto q acavamos d escribir -lau2

-ok... lau 2 ya hasta rompio su teclado y lo tiro y ahora lo esta buscando y hablando cosas raras k no entiendo! tengo miedo!!------lau 1

-perdonen su comportamiento d lau1 pero esq no a tomado su medicina, admas no la regresaron del manicomio dijeron q no havia salvicacion :( - lau2

--noooo es cierto!!! me dijeron k si habia salvacion!! no!.. esperen.. de k hablabamos?? bueno.. ammm..m ps lau 2... este ... si me tome mi medicina mi familia dicen k son vitaminas!!----lau1

-si.. si.. todos creemos cosas pero bueno, esperemos q las terapias le sirvan XD, yo ya estoy recuperda y regresando al fic se que les guste y es con algo d drama coomo nos gusta!!! sii... ah! y me quede con ganas d helado de chocolate :( pero la economia ta grave - lau 2

- gente!! regañenla!! me dijo pendeja por backstage!! eso no se vale!! de k hablan con ella *esperen mientras leo lo k ella escibio* yo kiero uno de mcdonals!! de chocolate tmb!!.... bueno el fic va star lindo creo yo vamos a subir cap lo + rapido k se pueda y la inspiracion asi k ... bye bye =D -------lau 1


End file.
